mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gocubs711/With Any Sort of Certainty
"Who'd have thought we'd fought so long, We started to see Our enemies turn into friends, our friends to enemies And we sat somewhere in between. But I heard someone say, They knew that someday, That everything would fall into its place. And everything would be fine. And I really, truly, honestly, Without a doubt want to believe, That everything will be alright." These lyrics right here I think sum up my time here on MySims Wiki the most. I never thought I'd be making a blog like this, but I knew it had to come someday. This is my last night at my home. Tomorrow night, I head down to the University of Illinois where I'll be taking so far the largest step in my life. While I'm looking forward to this more than you can imagine, I'm leaving such a big piece of my life behind. Please note that this is not an "I'm leaving forever" blog, just one saying that I won't be able to be nearly as active. Anyways, back to these lyrics. I know I haven't been here as some as you have, but I'm so happy that I finally came here. The friendships that I've made here are some of the most genuine I've ever had. And honestly, if it wasn't for coming here, I doubt that I'd have social skills in real life. There was a time in my life where I felt that a lot of things were changing, and that was sophomore year, just before I joined the wiki. I knew everything would fall into it's place, I just didn't know when. By meeting you guys, the pieces fit together. You helped me through one of the most difficult things in my life ("breaking up" so to speak with a former friend) and I can't thank you enough for being there for me. I want everyone to realize that even if things seem rough, no matter the situation, everything will be alright. You have support and you're never alone, not even for a minute. That's what I've learned from my time here, and I hope you guys have felt that way, too. There's some shoutouts I wanna give to the people who have really impacted me. To Gage: When I first met you, I was very impressed with your admin skills but our combined love of pulled us together, as did writing shows and reading each other's. Since then, you've become one of my all time best friends. I treasure our friendship more than you know, and I'll always have your back just like I know you'll have mine. Thanks for all of your support when I've been down. I love ya, man. As soon as ORAS comes out, we're battling. To Gold: Marching Band, Minecraft, whatever the hell else we have in common that starts with an M has brought us insanely close. Thanks for making me get minecraft by the way. You introduced me to another really large group of people, and it's because of you that I got to meet them as well. You're a great kid, Gold, and I can't wait to see what you accomplish. Thanks for the support for Pokemon Dimensions and everything else. I appreciate it more than you can imagine. To Holden: When you were a girl I thought you were pretty awesome, and it was great racing you in mario kart wii. you gave me the name "gobuscus" and wouldn't miss a chance to call me that (until you grew a dick and started calling me Matt). Either way, it's been great talking to you for so long about pretty much any topic, whether its theater, videogames involving Rosalina, or pretty much anything else. I'll miss them greatly. To Luke: Everything you've suspected about me is true. I am actually Marty McFly, the pro ass slapper from frickin michigan who is your future roommate at SIU. Im still not sure how to pronounce "Matgt." Honestly though you're one of the funniest guys I've ever met (so random, dude xD) and I'm thrilled that we've gotten to be friends throughout all of this. Don't change a thing about yourself, man. To Everyone Else: Potter, Google, Corey, Randy, Salin, anyone else I forgot; I've enjoyed our talks and experiences and I wish I would've come on the wiki sooner so I could've gotten to know you all better. (I wanna finish this tonight otherwise I'd write ones for all of you ;A;) But yeah, you guys have honestly made me a better person. I'll never forget the times I've had the chat window open for 12 hours, laughing with all of you for the whole day. Thanks for everything, guys. I love you all with all my heart. Category:Blog posts